Mercy
by SociallyUnacceptable
Summary: He's the only believed able to help her, she's the only believed who can save him. Until a change of the fates appears, her name is Mercy. And her subconcious aim is to kill. Will eventually be G/D.
1. Chapter One

Mercy  
  
By SociallyUnacceptable  
  
Summary: He's the only believed able to help her, she's the only believed who can save him.  
  
Until a change of fates appears, her name is Mercy and her subconscious aim is to kill  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter POV: Mercy Enfield.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Those two words could make a girl faint, cause jealousy, anger and even fear.  
  
Except for me.  
  
Me, Mercy Enfield.  
  
Heck, if I even knew of the events that were going to happen I would've fled from everything, I'd left the life I was living to the one I am now. It started when I was twelve.  
  
Mum dragged me out of the car and I sighed heavily. Another party, Life seems to be made of parties. I mused. Another chance to get dressed up and hear about whatever is going on in the sick, sad lives of the Ministry. Oh what fun. "Come along then Mercy and remember to say hello-" She said. "To Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, I know, I know." I said.  
  
"If you even try to defy me or my instructions, there will be all hell to pay" She said back. Of course I knew, we'd only been through it a thousand times. I could've sworn a look of nervousness flickered across her face for a moment, but I blinked and ignored it. We both turned and started to walk toward the gate of Malfoy Manor.  
  
At the door, Narcissa Malfoy stood, greeting everyone. She wore a dark blue, spaghetti strap dress. Her silver-blonde hair had been pulled back into a bun and was decorated with ringlets.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Enfield!" She said, her face breaking into a smile, the two then did one of those weird things, where you kiss the air next to their cheek. They drew back.  
  
"I suppose this is Mercy?" She said looking at me.  
  
"Hello, Mrs.Malfoy." I said. Mum shot me a look of approval.  
  
"Please, call me Narcissa. My, she has grown up! When I think back to when she and Draco were only little."  
  
"Draco?" I asked, looking up.  
  
"My son," She said. "Ooh! Anyway you better get in, more people are coming."  
  
So, Mum and I stepped in. I nearly fainted, the entrance hall was HUGE. Bigger then the one we had at home. Instantly, Mum dropped me and wondered off and I was left to get up to my own business. So I walked into the crowd, totally bored. There was still a week left of the holidays left until I would go back to Beuxbatons in France. I weaved in and out of people- pretending to look for someone I knew. Until I gave up and walked out an open door into the garden, it wasn't cold. I'd been taught to ignore it and it was a nice night. I collapsed on a bench facing the fountain, dying for a cigarette.  
  
"Bored?" A voice said. It was a drawling one, newly broken. Fourteen, about five foot seven, maybe eight.  
  
"Just about." I replied not looking at him. He sat down next to me. This time I looked at him and studied his features. I was correct in thinking he was about five-eight, he had blonde hair and dark grey eyes. They seemed to stare straight through me.  
  
"So, you gotta name?" He said.  
  
"Mercy. Mercy Enfield." I said. I looked at him again, with a stare that could beat  
  
Voldemorte's any day.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said slightly arrogantly. I rolled my eyes and looked away.  
  
"The famous Draco Malfoy." I said dryly. He gave a half smirk.  
  
"You've heard of me?" His head gave a slight tilt and he was still facing me.  
  
"Here and there." I said, heck I was bored out of my mind and this guy wasn't exactly my favourite person. It was his parents who'd invited Mum and I, I was the one stuck in the garden of some mansion ten times the size of Beuxbatons.  
  
"Which school are you at?" Draco asked. Sensing I wasn't going to talk much.  
  
"Beuxbatons." I said.  
  
"Mercy? Mercy are you out here?" I heard my mother call.  
  
"I have to go." I said lightly, stood up and walked into the hall.  
  
About an hour passed and during that hour nothing exciting happened. Except if you call being gushed at by all sorts, asked to dance by complete strangers interesting. When I was let out of the society of snobby people, I went for a wander up a staircase on to the second floor. I walked aimlessly around, occasionally stopping at a door to peep inside. I came to a bedroom, it was dimly lit and extravagantly furnished. It had a king-size bed, a large window with a window seat a couch running along the wall, a bookshelf and a huge wardrobe. There was also a desk with a few sheets of paper and pens. I walked over to it and leafed through the papers. There were drawings and poems, a few loose diary-like entries.  
  
"Mercy?" A surprised  
  
voice said. I jumped and turned. It was Draco.  
  
"D-Draco." I said. He took a step forward.  
  
"What're you doing here?" He ominously. He stepped forward closer to me, we were almost touching now.  
  
"I, I was just." I trailed off. He was bigger then me. a lot bigger then me. He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall.  
  
"Well?" He said, his eyes were glinting dangerously and there was something else- hunger.  
  
"You're hurting m-" I started, but it was too late. He'd clamped his mouth firm over mine and began groping me. I kicked him in the shin and took him down. Heck I thrashed the guy, until he was lying on the floor in pain.  
  
"You sick bastard." I said disgusted and I walked out of the room and back to the party.  
  
The tough bitch look wouldn't erase off my face for a while and had to take my time to get back to the hall.  
  
"Mercy? Dear Christ where have you been?" My mother ran up to me and my eyebrow raised a little.  
  
"Don't you dare show me up." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"I.." I scanned for an excuse, "was in the bathroom." She looked at me her dark blue eyes searching my green ones. I thought about the training I took during the Easter holidays and before I started Beuxbatons. I hid my mind. I never let anyone read me, never; and my mother was no exception. She looked away.  
  
"Ok, well. We'll be leaving soon. It's already half two and I've called for Brian to drive up." With that my mother; Mrs. Alana Mercy Enfield; Queen of everything false, turned away.  
  
The whole of the journey home was done in silence. Silence, my best friend; the one I always counted to be there. Ever since Dad left it has been anyway. I don't know where he went, or why. Just one day he never came back from the ministry. Mum has answered the phone, Lord; I wouldn't be surprised if she'd killed him. I was only four at the time and almost instantly she sent me away. I didn't asked questions, that night Bryony had come in telling me to pack my suitcase and be ready to go the next morning and not to ask questions. I went away, I'm not sure where it was. It could've been Cornwall, there were always talks of ghosts and you could always hear the sea. I travelled by train and by the time I got there it was dark. I was told to get into bed and someone would fetch me in the morning. I wasn't spoilt, I think that was why I didn't care. There were other girls too, some about my age or a few years older. They cried. Then over the next six years, I was taught the basic Maths, Science and English a little History and some Geography. But we were also taught other things. Like how to lie, how to forget what we knew; even our own name, how to fight, how to read people and how to hide your mind. When I turned ten, they let me out. Bryony met me at the train station near our home in the city. She marvelled at how much I'd changed. My features had changed, and my whole body and posture screamed strength and feminism.  
  
So when we arrived back I headed straight for my room. Bryony ran over to my mum and spoke to her quietly.  
  
"Hold on one second young lady." I heard Mum say. I bit back my frustration and turned to face her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have sudden meeting tonight, Bryony will be in charge and you will behave." Then she apparated out. Bryony looked at me and smiled, her chubby cheeks which were once smooth; were now leathery, spread out. It just occurred to me next year she'd be sixty. I continued up the staircase and walked down the corridor into my room. Opening the door, I saw a pile of letters on my bed. I rifled through them, two were from Maria and Sarah and one from Beuxbatons.  
  
A fortnight passed and I went back to Beuxbatons. The next two years passed slowly. Until the Summer before my fifth year. I was walking home from the woods and the house was a wreck; the door had been blown off the hinges. The stair banister had collapsed and Bryony and Mum were gone.  
  
"Hello? Bryony? Mum?" No answer came, I wandered round the house, ignoring the feeling of dread creeping up my neck. The kitchen was empty and nothing was cooking; the living room was fine. It looked a little dusty; like no one had been there for years. I ran up the stairs; it felt weird without the banister there.  
  
"Is anyone here?" I said, noticing my voice shook slightly. I walked into the bathroom which was untouched and all the doors were shut- as usual. I looked in all the rooms and my mother was no where. But, running up the narrow staircase leading to the attic, which served as Bryony's room; I saw the door was open slightly. My heart pace quickened considerably and my hands shook as they reached to push the door forward. The room? The room was a mess; her wardrobe was knocked over and the bookshelves were all over the place. And Bryony.well Bryony was there. She lay underneath a pile of books.  
  
"Bryony." I whispered. "Dear God." I can't explain the way I felt. It was like someone was taking my heart and ripping it up. Like someone was taking it and cutting it into pieces. This woman, the woman who had taken care of me most of my life, the one who tried to stop me being sent to the Academy, the person who had been more then a mother to me was totally gone. I knelt beside her and pushed all the books out the way. Her eyes were shut and there was blood splattered over her face and neck. Tears began to pour uncontrollably down my face and my body shook with a mixture of anger and rage. Bryony was like my mother; she did more then my mother ever did. Whoever did this to her, well lets say I'll get them back. One day I will.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I remember it clearly, Dumbledore's office I mean. It was a circular room, cluttered with junk you could say. There was a phoenix on a bird stand too; it was in full bloom, brightly colored in red and gold. It made a gentle cooing noise... Like Bryony's singing. "Hello," I said quietly. The bird looked at me and made another noise. "Phoenix's are quite clever creatures." A deep voice said; it was gentle and firm.  
  
Just like Bryony's.  
  
"They can tell what your feelings are, just through your voice."  
  
"So can Empathy Mage's," I said boredly. Dumbledore made no reply but advanced to his seat and sighed.  
  
"Mercy, I need you to tell me exactly what happened that day."  
  
"I told you already!" I snapped angrily. "I was walking, I came home and the house was busted. I went in, I looked around, it was a bit messy but everything seemed normal-"  
  
"No..... interesting marks or symbols anywhere?" He said cautiously. Just like Bryony did with your mother.  
  
"No, there wasn't a dark mark." I said flatly.  
  
"How many times do we have to go through this? I don't know what happened, for all I know; Bryony went psycho and trashed the place. Shit happens." I stared at him evenly, daring him to scold me for using 'that foul language' as Madame Maxime had put it. He looked at me steadily and eventually said.  
  
"Go on then," Dumbledore said and I left the room like I was bursting for the loo. The Ministry had picked me up about half an hour later and found me holding Bryony's body limply, I remember someone checking me over and asking me which school I was at. 'Beauxbatons' I'd replied and there was a quiet debate. Blah-de-blah-de- blah and they gave me a drink woke up and found myself here at Hogwarts. It wasn't too bad, I suppose. I got to have my own room, with an en-suite bathroom. Just for me to have until I'd settled in. I just wish Dumbledore hadn't given me such an introduction.  
  
"Before we finish the feast; I'd like to introduce Mercy Enfield." His raspy voice said and Professor McGonagall-who I'd met when I'd woken up- bought the Sorting Hat and a stool back on.  
  
"Miss Enfield, would you like to come up to the stool please." Her thick Welsh accent said. I closed my eyes and felt a million eyes turn to look at me; I really didn't need this.  
  
"Miss Enfield?" McGonagall said. Her voice was expectant and her eyes were patiently sitting there.  
  
Just like Bryony acted with Mum.  
  
"I'm coming," I said and slid out of the bench. I think I was sitting with the Ravenclaws, right at the end of the table. I walked quickly; making sharp 'bugger off' eye contact with anyone I saw staring.  
  
"Well, sit on the stool then." McGonagall said. I sat down boredly and she plunked the hat on my head.  
  
"Mercy Enfield." A voice whispered.  
  
"What?" I thought.  
  
"Plenty of pain in your life, no doubt about that. A violent streak? How curious."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Nothing...nothing. Dear Lord, your harder to choose then Harry Potter." My eyes wondered over to the Gryffindor table, I saw his messy black hair and his eyes, which screamed out "Who the fuck is this chick?"  
  
"You could stick me in Gryffindor; I don't care. It's their funeral."  
  
"Meh, I sense sarcastic humor."  
  
"No shit Sherlock."  
  
"Well you leave me no choice but.NOTHING!" Dumbledore stood up instantly to hush the sudden loud whispers of people flew around the Hall.  
  
"QUIET!" He yelled clearly, which could've been deemed impossible. "Mercy, will; just like the rest of you, do her classes. What timetable she shall follow is yet to be decided. As for the rest of you, the prefects shall lead you to your common rooms." The pupils of Hogwarts got up and left the Great Hall. I got up and left the hall feeling empty and walked the ten-minute walk to my room. When I did get there I collapsed on the bed; and cried.  
  
I was three days into my first week and sitting in double History of Magic with the Slytherins. Even though I was two years younger, I was two years ahead of the people my age. We were. Working, you could say. Really I was just writing, trying to make sense of events that had happened.  
  
"Gah." I mumbled and slammed my book shut. Binns didn't here me; the deaf idiot wouldn't if someone placed a sonorous charm on his ears. I took my quill out and looked my blank parchment. Looking up again, I saw Binns head had dropped onto his desk. I bit back a smirk. For the sake of it, I sent out my hearing. Which I'd learnt to control at the academy.  
  
"So what do you think of her?" A voice whispered; it was a dumbish, thick voice, like a confused child.  
  
"Who? The new kid? Mercy? " A voice replied back. This was, familiar it was silky, deep it was-  
  
"Malfoy." Malfoy's mouth cocked to the side a little.  
  
"Nice to see I'm remembered," He said lightly. I could only blink at him  
  
"Who could not remember the pure arrogance of your nature?" I snapped back at him, we were whispering of course, yet little by little we were drawing attention to ourselves .  
  
"My, my, little Mercy Enfield. How's your mother these days? Wasn't she in the loony bin? Oh no she was screwing-." He said, evil wicked glints flitting in his eyes. I felt myself start to move up. "Ah ah ah, we wouldn't want it to let out to say..I don't know H-"  
  
"You scum, you fucking scum!" I screeched and lurched at him, I didn't care. I didn't want to know what my so called mother had done, I didn't care where she'd gone.  
  
"Miss Enfield! Mr. Malfoy! Please control yourselves!" Binns yelled hoarsely, his head flying about. I released him, deliberately pushing him slightly off his chair. Silently wishing he were dead. A/N~ First chappie finished, whoop de dooo! R/r all, cookies, cake and ice cream to all who do! 


	2. Chapter Two

Mercy  
  
By SociallyUnacceptable  
  
Summary: He's the only believed able to help her, she's the only believed who can save him.  
  
Until a change of fates appears, her name is Mercy and her subconscious aim is to kill  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter POV: Third Person  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Virginia Weasley's head pounded as she awoke, it had been only a week and a bit since Mercy Enfield had arrived at Hogwarts and still her nightmares continued to get worse.  
  
It was the same dark dream, she and Mercy in the middle of nowhere battling it out till eventually Virginia was hit.  
  
Which was exactly when she'd wake up. Head pounding, body sweating and the suns heat streaming down on to her thick Hogwarts blankets.  
  
She kicked the blankets off and scrambled out of bed pulling back the bed curtains.  
  
The other beds were neatly made and everyone seemed to be off about the school grounds.  
  
She pulled her night-wear of, which were unsurprisingly a pair of Rons old teddy-bear pyjamas, about two inches too long at the legs and cut short at the arms.  
  
She stared at herself naked in her mirror, her tummy was rounded and there were rolls of flab, and stretch marks lined her legs and hips,  
  
which also contained a lot of meat. Her freckles stuck out blandly, on her pale complexion.  
  
However, her despondent thoughts rarely cheered up on her facial features and hair.  
  
These were all just about perfect, nose was a perfect ski-slope, her eyes a deep blue and her hair wasn't the nasty orange colour, but had evolved to a very dark auburn. She closed her eyes and turned to open a drawer, pulling out a plain blue t-shirt and a graying pair of jeans and left the girls dormitory.  
  
The front lawn was full, it often was at the beginning of the year, when the sun was out. Slytherins usually were near the forest, Gryffindors by the lake, and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws everywhere else. She approached the lake, ignoring the snide remarks off  
  
"Puddinia!" and "Rolly!" and the trademark one from Malfoy, usually on the lines of "Hey Weasel, did you eat out the kitchen again?"  
  
Ginny's ears would burn red, and she'd let her hair fall into her face. Approaching the lake, she collapsed down next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey," She breathed, her face not quite pale yet. Hermione noted this,  
  
"Slytherin's giving you a rough time?" She said empathically.  
  
"What else? I don't think it gives them more pleasure then sex." She said dryly, Hermione laughed. Ginny's gaze fell on Harry,  
  
he was laughing in the lake with Ron and Seamus, splashing each other.  
  
"Perfect Harry Potter." She muttered, Hermione looked up at her from her book.  
  
"What was that?" She said, her eyebrows raising a little as she looked up.  
  
"Huh?" She said, looking innocent.  
  
"Did you say something?" She said.  
  
"No." Ginny said flatly and fell onto her back. The clouds formed different wisps and shapes, each one telling a different story.  
  
Perfect Harry and the Dream Team. The hero, the brains and Ron-  
  
who hangs on the coattails of what he won't be. Ginny said to herself bitterly.  
  
His parents might be dead- but he has friends, he's got the fame, even if he denies it being great  
  
. He'll always have people- and money. But what do I have? A house which is held together by magic?  
  
About two galleons in total? Brothers which hardly notice me and hidden bruises due to a ton of abuse from my so-called parents.  
  
The ones who fight all the time and then act like a pair of newly-weds the next morning. This was while I was at Hogwarts, hell knows what happens now. Ginny felt something poke her ribs, making her jump almost a foot off the ground.  
  
"Shit head!" She screeched at her attacker, which revealed himself to be Ron, he frowned.  
  
"Hmph, nice to see you to." He said. Ginny scowled at him  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped, he was not taken aback.  
  
"I want to know what's going on." He demanded, he's voice leaning on the anger.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said. Ron sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I heard some girls talking this morning, saying you were sweating and screaming 'Mercy' or 'Draco' in your sleep." He said. "What are you doing screaming his name?" Ginny could only stare at him in disbelief, how dare he imply something as disgusting as.that. She shot up to her feet.  
  
"I don't know, what fucking right you believe you have to come up and ask about what is going on in my mind?" She said, her voice ridden with annoyance, anger. "You may think I'm still your little sister, and to a certain extent I am. But I am not a little girl anymore. I'm sixteen and getting older, and it would be very much appreciated if you would back off." With that, she left, leaving a very much surprised Ron behind.  
  
The light in Mercy's private study was growing dim, as the sun was setting and she could not be bothered to reach over and light up the fireplace.  
  
Daily prophets, letters for interviews, letters from Beauxbatons, drawings of frustration, books of doodlings and magic theories  
  
which she'd started at Beauxbatons and attempted at Hogwarts.  
  
Yet, she could find no news on her mother. She'd searched everything from psychology- 'Why People Disappear' to magic  
  
'Common and Uncommon Reasons for Disappearance'. Although none would match up, as far as she knew,  
  
her mother was not a Quidditch umpire, nor was she a 'Suffering Artist'.  
  
She was confused and lost, she wanted to speak to someone.  
  
Without the friends Mercy had at Beauxbatons, she had no one.  
  
No family.  
  
No friends.  
  
No Home.  
  
Dumbledore had clearly told her not to do any interviews, it would cause trouble and bring attention to the students. Yeah.right. He probably just doesn't want anyone to know he believes it's Voldemorte. She thought.  
  
She looked around at her bare room, she'd had full permission to decorate it to suit her, as she had no house and no colour scheme to follow. But she'd left it the same way she'd found it, same bed linen, same stone walls and same 3 metre fireplace along the wall and the same white wash furniture, apart from the two dark blue sofas around the fireplace. The table a vase of dying daffodils, which she highly doubted she would replace, the house elves were likely to get sick of them and place fresh ones in there. The only reason her room was at it's current state, was due to the house elves. She looked out her window and saw an owl fly out of the Owlery and sent a blast of angry energy at the window.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but to laugh at the general naivety of muggles, she was looking far, out into the distance towards Hogsmede and saw a group,  
  
of what looked to be American tourists. They were looking at a map in confusion, almost swearing there should be some form of petrol station nearby.  
  
"Ginny?" She heard a female voice call. "Are you in here." Ginny shut her eyes tightly, silently wishing they'd go away.  
  
"Hello Hermione." She called out lightly.  
  
"Are you ok? I mean, I saw your outburst at Ron." She said tentively, not wanting to rile her up.  
  
"I'm fine." Ginny said sharply, knowing Hermione was trying not to press buttons. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." With that, Ginny turned and left the girls dormitory. After turning left at the portrait, she had no idea where she was heading.  
  
Until she turned into a corridor and collided with something tall.  
  
"Watch it Weasley, I wouldn't want you to explode from the joy of touching something you can't afford." Her gaze drew skyward to meet Draco Malfoy's steely grey eyes.  
  
"Like you'd even know what I can afford." Ginny said to him shortly, standing up to him in a way he didn't even imagine, she saw something flicker in his eyes. Something like reminescence, or maybe even worry.  
  
"Too true, but then. Maybe you aren't as poor as we think you are," He said silkily his hand running over her rather plump cheek. "I mean, with all this.excess skin," He grinned evilly. "The food must have come from somewhere. Or maybe, your getting, outside help, hmm?" He was looking at her suggestively and Ginny felt the rage boil up inside her, the smouldering hot hate she'd contained for Draco rise into her eyes.  
  
"You bastard," She said, her eyes turning a dangerous orange amber. "How fucking dare you?!?!" She reached behind for her wand and drew it out, but Draco was far too quick.  
  
"Serpensortia," He hissed out as a snake flew out of his wand and began to wind round Ginny's neck, her wand held tightly in her hand but her circulation cut off she couldn't even whisper.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" Someone screeched. The two Hogwarts pupils turned to look.  
  
It was Mercy.  
  
"Do you really want your father to know you attacked someone? She may be 'just a Weasley'. But I remember exactly WHAT your father said to you. I was there, remember? Three years ago?"  
  
Draco called off his snake.  
  
"I wasn't going to let it too tight." He drawled, then his tone sharpened. "And I know exactly what my father said to me. I'd prefer it if you didn't mention him."  
  
"I'll not mention him if you'd back off from people." Mercy snapped back. "C'mon, lets get you cleaned up.Christ girl, you're sweating like a pig.."  
  
Mercy and Ginny were in the girl's bathroom, Ginny was trying to calm down and Mercy was talking quickly about the indecency of Malfoy.  
  
"Gawd, you'd thought after two years he'd have grown the hell up!" She said pacing about.  
  
"Um.I guess you've met then?" Ginny asked. Mercy gave a dry laugh  
  
"Call it an unwanted aquaintance." She said. "So, he's always been the bastard he is then?"  
  
"Yeah, he got transfigured into a ferret in his fourth year though. I don't think he's quite over the humiliation." Ginny told her, Mercy laughed loudly at this, a loud friendly laugh. She hadn't laughed like this since her father died. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.  
  
"I have to go, I've still got a Transfiguration essay for McGonagall." So Ginny left, her nightmares not even touching on her mind.  
  
"Wormtail! Where the hell are you?" The voice echoed around the basement, hitting off the walls and creating a screeching noise, so precise it hurt Wormtails ears.  
  
"I'm here Master." He said bowing his head a little.  
  
"Oh, lift your head up you stupid fool." Voldemorte sneered. Wormtail slowly raised his head to be revealed to the nightmare before him. Pallid, white snake like skin.  
  
His eyes were dark red, which seemed to be almost flat he had no eyebrows, for i'm sure he felt them almost unessescary.  
  
His nose were two flat tulip-like petals, and his mouth seemed to be scarred, almost decyaing in a scary manner.  
  
"What is Enfield's current position?" He inquired, staring into the fire.  
  
"Sh- She's nowhere, Master." Wormtail stuttered.  
  
"Nowhere?" He said, his voice slightly bemused.  
  
"Well, she's nowhere with the young Malfoy sir, I'm doubting whether the propecy is accurate, it only said that she-" He was cut off by a loud noise from Voldemorte telling him to get on with it.  
  
"However her and the Weasley girl have met- by incidence of Malfoy, I believe." Wormtail squeaked out quickly.  
  
"Wonderful.bring me Alana." He said and Wormtail ran off, arriving back two minutes later with a tall, auburn haired woman wearing an emerald robe.  
  
"Hello, my Lord." She said demurely and curtsied. Voldemorte took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Sit down, Ms Enfield." He said, conjuring a chair up.  
  
"Thank you." She said and took the seat graciously.  
  
"Now, I you will not be pleased to know that Mercy has made no move on the young Malfoy, yes Lucius does know this. However, she has met the little Weasley." Voldemorte said.  
  
"I see.." She said choosing her words carefully.  
  
"However, do not be disappointed. We cannot expect her to simply 'jump him', I think the term is. Unless you want to scare her, I will have talk to Lucius next time I see him." He finished. "You are dismissed."  
  
Alana Enfield got off the chair and bowed once again.  
  
"It was an honour to be in your presence, my Lord." Then she turned to go.  
  
"Wormtail!" Voldemorte screeched again, Wormtail ran forward. "Get Linkoln to make me a potion, it must be fit to these descriptions." He conjured up a list of  
  
requirements and gave it to him. Wormtail bowed and left the room, tripping over his robe in the process. 


End file.
